


Moodring 4

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Series: Moodring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wait is over. What will happen now the spell is broken?<br/>This story is a sequel to Moodring 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moodring 4

## Mood Ring 4

By Fire Frog

Author's homepage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog/>

The Sentinel is the property of Pet Fly and UPN. All rights reserved. No infringement of copyright intended. No money changed hands. 

* * *

Blair glared in exasperation at his wardrobe. The damn thing was refusing to divulge the items he knew were in there, and if he wasn't packed soon Jim would carry out his threat to come in and pack for him. Not a good idea. 

OK, what did he have out already. Thermal underwear - check. Flannel shirts - check. Three pairs of almost matched tracksuits - check. The beanie, scarf and glove set Jim had given to him (to replace Northam's gift of mittens he'd shrunk in the wash.) - check. Hmm, what happened to that guy anyway? Oh yeah, he had that unfortunate encounter with the dough mixer then moved to New Zealand. Ouch. 

Now, what else ... Ah. Extra emergency flannel shirts - check. The heavy gray jacket Jim got, to replace the one they lost at the concert (that Jim had taken him to) - check. The wool trousers Jim had brought for him in that sale ("Two for the price of one Chief, I couldn't resist.") - check. A new and exciting array of boxers in vibrant colours and motifs. ("Had to get you some new ones Sandburg, have you any idea how embarrassing it is at the laundry to pull out those scungy old things?") <chuckle> check. 

Now, what was missing from that list. Hmmm. Only the overcoat he suddenly remembered had fallen down behind the chair in the corner and some extra socks in a pile besides the door. So - the wardrobe had been innocent of harboring the missing items all along. 

"You coming Chief?" Jim frowned in at him from the door, then came in to hover at his side - kit bag slung over one shoulder, tape recorder (Blair's) in his hand. 

"Yeah, just about there. Give me a second and I'll be at the truck." 

Jim gave him a disbelieving look, then went to store his stuff in the truck - snagging the extra blanket roll with the 'just in case' supplies tucked inside on the way. 

Jim felt unsure about his plans, about packing the lube and condoms even. On the one hand, there was no way he was putting his partner at risk by jumping him without protection. On the other was the chance that Blair was going to turn him down flat, or worse, see the 'necessary' items as some kind of assumption on Jim's part. Blair might not even want to talk the possibility of things through with him, let alone make the beast with two backs. He would just have to wait and see what happened. 

At least Siree had been able to give them a time for the spell to wear off, so he would know when it was safe to pounce his partner. As he headed for the truck Jim handed the pink plush pig he had smuggled out of Blair's bedroom to a passing child. 

/So endith the plague of Northam./ he thought smugly, getting in the truck. /Glad that delivery service remembered to include the toy ape with the fruit I had dropped off for Sandburg's birthday./ Blair had put the toy on his bed, and named it Larry. Jim had been inordinately pleased. 

* * *

"Listen, can you hear it? There it is again." Blair switched off the tape recorder at Jim's nod, and gently helped the man in a lightly hypnotic state to his feet and over to the edge of the porch. "Concentrate Jim - let your hearing spiral out. I'm here," he ran an anchoring hand down his partners arm, "it's safe. Listen for the sound again - it's out there..." 

Jim held up a hand for silence and Blair held his breath. Slowly the big man turned his head, tracking something. Then he opened his eyes and stared down at his expectant guide. 

"Breath Blair." As Sandburg gulped in air the Sentinel smiled and looked out at the forest. "There are three nesting sites, two to the east about four hundred yard, and another further out to the southeast. One chick per nest. Happy?" 

"Yeah! This is great man, I knew this would work." Blair lightly punched his arm before bouncing back into the cabin to write up some notes. He knew imprinting noises, like that of baby eaglets, would help Jim locate them faster in an emergency. Now, to figure out how to use this information for police work. 

Smiling, Ellison followed him in, watching with interest the temptingly swaying butt, sexy even in baggy tracksuit pants. Blair collapsed in a chair and began writing. Jim leaned just inside the doorway and admired the view; even a studious Blair was a sexy Blair. 

With chagrin, he remembered the narrow escape they had had at the service station. The truck driver that had come up with a rather good (under the circumstances) romantic verse and the waitress that had handed Blair her phone number, written on her pink gingham bra. And they'd only seen Blair walk to the rest room and back. The looks they had given Jim when he warned them off could have melted lead. Worried the truck driver might attempt pursuit; Jim had monitored them with his hearing - chuckling when he realized they had decided to take solace in each-other. 

"Blair." He went to stand by his partner, gently removing the glasses and folding shut the notebook, encouraging him to stand by pulling at his shoulders. 

"Huh? What's up?" 

"Time Chief - look at the time." He gestured at the clock on the wall behind him. 

"Yes!" Blair's face broke into a wide grin. "The spells lifted, I can have sex again! Oh man - I am _so_ horny! Every little thing the last couple of weeks (Jim's smile, the brush of his hand...) and, wham, Mr Happy was interested! I'm so desperate even buff cops like you're starting to look do-able!" 

"Good." said his partner, and lent over and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and light. There was no tongue. Pulling away Jim looked with trepidation into confused blue eyes. 

"Erm, ahh, the spell?" 

"Not unless they cast it several years ago Chief." 

"Several...Jim! You never said!" Anger? Annoyance? Why was Blair annoyed? 

"I didn't want you to leave me." Jim couldn't help it, of their own accord his hands went up to trace the contours of that beloved face - to run gently along his face, through his hair. Blair let him, sorting through his own emotions swiftly. 

This, now 'this', had come as a complete surprise. His strait roommate desired him and the world was on its ear. Mind you, just lately, some of the dreams he'd been having, whew! Talk about hot. He'd put it down to the long abstinence, but now...Damn it, he had felt for the cop for what seemed like forever. He'd just been sublimating it really, really well. 

The support mechanisms were all there, friendship, trust, desire, intimacy. All it seemed to have taken was Jim's 'Ok, you can go there,' and he was ready to fall hopelessly in love with the guy. /About bloody time... my psyche couldn't have kept this from me too much longer. And when it did finally pass the message along I know I couldn't have handled not knowing if he loved...ah...does he?/ 

"Um, Ellison, what exactly are we talking about here?" Blair's eyes closed so he couldn't see Jim's rejection if it came. /Oh please, be what I hope it is.../ 

"Love, Chief. I love you. I want to be with you so much, for the rest of my life. But if that's not what you want, I'll take whatever you've got to give me. I wont...if friendship is all you..." 

"You are so full of shit, man." And Blair launched himself at his surprised partner. Determinedly he pressed a kiss onto those sensuous lips, demanding and getting immediate access. They entwined round each-other, like ivy round a support. 

When Blair Sandburg fell in love, he did it with his full being, no holding back. The fastest way he could think of to convey that fact to his 'action man' partner was with his willing body. Jim felt like a tornado had hit him, a short, sexy tornado, with a suspicious bulge in its pants. 

"That mean, mmph, you wanna...' 

"Pound you into the mattress? Yeah, you bet. Got supplies?" 

"The bedroom." 

"Cool. I do get to be on top first, right?" 

"Whatever you want, baby. Uh, Blair, you haven't said..." 

"I love you, Jim. Now quite talking. I'm so horny the crack of dawn better watch out. And you, my sexy stud muffin, have no chance. Now get with the program here." 

/Oh yeah, always good to be prepared/ was Jim's last coherent thought as he was pushed towards the bedroom, and a certain blanket roll... 

Unseen - lost under Jim's shirt, running hungrily over his body, the mood ring burned its brightest colour yet. Next to it on the desperately groping hand the wedding ring shone softly, warm golden hues washed in blue rays. 

* * *

  


Epilogue. 

"You what! Jim - how could you! Sandburg's just a kid, a baby..." 

"Simon - calm down. I know you don't think I'm good enough..." (though last time we spoke I could have sworn you were telling me to go for it..) 

" _God_ isn't good enough!" 

Outside in the bullpen everyone stopped to look at the office - you didn't hear Banks get that loud often, Jim must really be in the doghouse. 

"I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't help myself.." 

"You take my trust, you borrow my cabin, _my_ cabin, and you seduce my little Blair!" Simon sucked in a lung full of air "You Will Damn Well Do Right By My Boy, Or So Help Me Ellison, You Will Wake Up With Your Balls Floating In A Jar By Your Bed. Is. That. Clear!" 

"Yeah - yes sir." Jim shook his head to clear the ringing. 

"Right - good - now," Simon sat back in his chair, a look of benign goodwill spreading over his face. /Excellent, trap sprung, time to lock the cage so the prey can't escape./ "about the wedding. I have a little something put aside..." 

"You tell me God isn't good enough for him, and you have a wedding fund put to one side?" 

"Daryl has one too. Of course, he's not going to use it. He's going to stay home and look after his father." He ran a hand down the front of his jacket, then held it out to remember how his own wedding ring had looked there. "There's nothing like a wedding to bring a family closer. I hear Hawaii is nice. Or maybe Cascade Gardens." 

"Simon." 

"Catering will be a problem, we'll have to make up a list. Send out some invitations, see who can make it." 

"You're really going to do this, aren't you?" 

"If you can give in to your 'urges,' I can give in to mine. Now, about the wedding breakfast." 

Jim sighed. /Simon Banks as father-in-law. Great. And I thought Carolyn's parents were draconic. Hmm wonder what Blair will look like in a white tuxedo./ 

"Uh, Simon, better not have any pork in there, some of his family are orthodox." Jim moved around the table to help with the list. 

If you listened closely, you could just hear the sound of jungle cats, purring. 

The End. 

  


End file.
